


Spectre Alenko's Secret Biotics Guide

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor canon divergence, N7 Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction





	Spectre Alenko's Secret Biotics Guide

You all know about biotics when used for military purposes, and they are certainly useful for that purpose, but there are other uses for biotics that you may not know about.   Well, who better to learn more about biotics from  than Kaidan Alenko, master of biotics, second human Spectre,  and Alliance veteran.   These biotic tips and tricks have been  amassed from  sources all over the galaxy, field tested, and indexed for ease of use.  So without further ado, we present Spectre Alenko's top secret guide to biotics.

Personally, I don't know what Commander Shepard sees in him. I mean sure, he is rather handsome, fitter than a krogan,  has that dark husky voice, and can crush a melon with his mind, but I heard he's kinda stubborn , and you don't want to get on his bad side or he might rip you in half.  

OK, ... so maybe you shouldn't say anything about where you got this guide from.

Maybe, don't even mention that there is a guide at all, all right? It doesn't exist, ok?  Look, I'm doing the best I can, ok?  I don't have a team of ghost writers and a publicist.   I'm on my own, backed only by my wits and my nerves.  No rules, no laws. Just whatever it takes to get the job done.

 

~^~^~

I

"Nice tan lines, LT."

"It's not like we've had time to hang out at the beach until today, Ash. I'm just glad Captain Anderson gave us some shore leave on Earth while they sort out this Nihlus mess."

"Don't get too comfortable. Our shuttle leaves in 6 hours, and we have report back to the Citadel at 0800."

"Way to be a buzz-kill , sir."

"Shepard's right, but that still gives us lots of time to finish this bucket full of beers and relax a bit."

"I'd enjoy it more if there weren't so many damn mosquitoes. Whose idea was it again to pick this  beach?"

"It was mine, Williams. Fast shuttle service and a sunny weather forecast. Besides, you shouldn't have a mosquito problem if I'm such a buzz-kill."

Kaidan snickers.

"Yeah, you would think that was funny.   Hey, wait a minute.  How come I don't see any mosquitoes near you, LT?"

"Come to think of it, she's right. I haven't seen you swatting anything once since we got here.  What's your secret Alenko?  It can't be all those protein bars you stuff down your throat.  I would think that would just make you a juicier target."

"Low energy biotic barrier." Kaidan says as he relaxes deeper into his beach chair.

"What!?"

"Seriously? Let me see that." 

Ashley raises one eyebrow when Shepard puts a hand on Kaidan's abs. "You're right, I can feel the tingle from the barrier.  It's hardly noticeable."

"I could teach you, if you like. The low energy output means it usually lasts about 10 minutes at a time.  Less,  as more things make contact with the barrier. "

"Hey, no fair! if you teach him how to do that, that makes me the only target."

"Relax, Ash. It would take a bit of practice to learn."

"It's a strange thing to have mastered. What prompted you to learn this skill?"

"Growing up in Vancouver. In the summer time it's bug central, especially in the wooded areas I used to  hang out in.  It's a really weak field so it won't stop bigger objects, but it's good enough for mosquitoes.  When you put your hand on it, it was enough to dissipate the barrier."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to break your barrier."

"It's all right, Commander."

"Yeah, I don't think Kaidan minds you touching his... barrier."

"Ash!"

Ashley hands Kaidan a bottle of sunscreen.

"Here Kaidan. You need more sunscreen.  Your face is getting a little red."

 

~^~^~

II

"Hey, Kaidan."

"Hey,.... there you are.  Oh, you brought  Garrus.  Hi Garrus."

"Alenko."

"Is he allowed in here?"

 "I don't see why not, we have two Spectres  to keep an eye on him.  Garrus wanted to test out his new sniper scope, and what better place than the Spectre Shooting Range. "

"You seem worried Kaidan. Afraid I might show you Spectres how a real pro handles a gun?"

"No. More worried you might mistake your foot for a target, and then we'd have to fill out a whole bunch of reports about your mishap and your questionable reflexes."

"That's odd. I seem to recall a certain Lieutenant who dropped his assault rifle on his foot on Novaria."

"I slipped on a patch of ice. ...That's hardly fair Garrus,  and stop laughing Shepard.  You'll only encourage him."

"It was rather funny."

"I don't remember it that way. It was horrible.  I was mortified my commanding officer would think I was unreliable in the field."

"Well, you needn't have worried. I was too busy admiring how adorable you look when you're blushing."

"I was wearing a helmet at the time, how would you have even seen I was blushing?  Oh god, ... was it that obvious?"

"See? Adorable."

"Whatever you say Shepard, but how about we get in some target practice before you get too distracted."

"Even if I was distracted, I'd still be more accurate than you, Garrus."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge.  Tell you what.  Best of three rounds, the loser buys the winner lunch."

"Don't be so cheap, Garrus.   Make it the loser buys Kaidan and me lunch and you got yourself a deal."

"Fine. I don't mind if we include Kaidan in the lunch, because it will be you who will be buying, Shepard.  Does that sound fair, Kaidan?"

"Just be careful you two. We don't want to set off any diplomatic incidents."

"Allright. Line them up."

"I'll give you that first one Shepard. This is a new scope after all.  Time for round two."

 

"Not bad Garrus. You adjusted to the new scope rather quickly.  It was close, but second round goes to you.   Did you need a moment to check your credit supply before we do the tie-breaker?"

"No, but I will need a moment or two afterwards to freshen up for my free lunch date with Kaidan. Try not to blush too much Kaidan, we wouldn't want to distract the Commander.  Ready for round three whenever you are, Shepard."

 

"I don't understand. I couldn't have been that much off the target.  Well, you win this time, Shepard."

"Don't feel too bad Garrus. I'm sure it's nothing a little bit of calibrating won't fix."

"You're probably right, Kaidan. A new scope always needs a bit of adjusting before I get it working just right.  I'll meet you two down at the cafe in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, we'll be along in a couple minutes."

 

"I could have sworn I saw a flash of blue on that last shot. You wouldn't happen to know anything about why Garrus'  shot missed so much to the left, would you?"

"I don't know what you're suggesting, Shepard.   Throw off a moving projectile with a biotic skill of some sort?  That would require some intensely precise biotics."

"Yeah it would."

"Surely someone as clumsy as me couldn't pull that off."

" Cheeky, ... and adorable. What would I do without you, Kaidan?"

"You'll never find out."

~^~^~

III

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!! That was fucking amazing!"

"You liked that?"

"OH MY GOD, YES! What the hell did you do?"

"Just a little bit of biotic stimulation of certain body parts."

"That was the most mind blowing orgasm ever... Wow, my body is still tingling all over! "

" Where did you learn this?"

"Back when I was a teenager. My parents used to think 'there goes the moody teenager hiding out in his room again'.  A lot of the time I was practicing different things with my biotics,  including what it could do to my own body. "

"I'm surprised you ever left your room after you discovered that."

"Haha. Yeah, well it has to be rather precise, or... things can get messy.  That's why I asked you to relax and try not to move.   It takes a lot of concentration.  It's not something I would attempt unless I was really focused."

"So why haven't I heard about this skill before?"

"Are you kidding me? A lot of people already think human biotics are freaks.  Can you imagine the field day they would have with this?"

"I don't know, Kaidan. I think if people knew, you would have thousands of very motivated admirers knocking down your door.   Think about it, Kaidan Alenko,  the erotic biotic!"

"You make me sound like a porn star, John."

"Well, you are the sexiest man in the galaxy.  I'm just glad you chose to join the Alliance instead of become a porn star."

"Oh, hush."

" Say, can you teach me this ability?"

"I probably could. It will take some practice though."

"Even better! I love 'practicing' with you."

~^~^~

IV

"The sink in the men's washroom was clogged."

"Again?! I told James not to do his manscaping in there."

"It might not have been James. We do have Wrex on board at the moment."

"I don't see how. Krogans don't have hair.  Well, none that I am aware of."

"Maybe Wrex coughed up some kind of radioactive phlegm ball."

"You have a colourful imagination, Major. In any case, we will have to make do without the sink until the Normandy docks again.  It's not like we have a plumber on duty."

"You won't need a plumber."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Biotics 1, clog 0."

"Serious?"

"I've got skills."

"Nice."

 

~^~^~

V

**Day 1**

Unknown and unconscious patient brought into trauma center. Only identification evident is the N7  insignia. Multiple lacerations, broken bones, severe blood loss, second degree burns.   Instructions are to save this patient, no matter the cost.  Admiral's orders.  Must be someone important.  Not sure how he is even still alive. Must be real stubborn  too.   Patient's vitals stabilized and then moved to ICU.

**Day 7**

Patient John Doe still unconscious. Very slow progress on his recovery.  Administrator Phillips sent a memo indicating we are spending too much of our limited resources on this patient and that changes will have to be made.  Admiral Hackett notified, given his standing order.  Admiral's reply was 'that he would personally see to it that the Administrator spends the rest of his career digging latrines on the dark side of the moon if he interferes in this patient's care again'.  No further interruptions noted from the Administrator.

**Day 11**

Patient suffered code blue but was successfully resuscitated. Patient still unconscious.  Probably a small mercy given the extensive damage his body is trying to recover from.

**Day 15**

Patient still unconscious but some improvement in overall condition. Vital signs have been stable. Patient moved from ICU to HDU.

**Day 17**

Unknown visitor breached security and demanded to see the patient. When he was advised that all visitors must be cleared by Admiral Hackett first, visitor flared a bright blue,   and insisted he be let in 'NOW'.  This biotic stuff is way above our pay grade, so visitor was allowed to enter.   Visitor broke into sobs upon seeing the patient.  Later apologized profusely for his outburst.  He called the patient 'Shepard'. Commander Shepard?  That would explain the security and the Admiral's orders.  Visitor was still present at the end of my shift.  He had fallen asleep in his chair while holding the patient's left hand.  Strangest feeling that he belonged there,  so we left him there.

**Day 18**

 Admiral Hackett left instructions that the crew of the Normandy are to be allowed access.  Medical staff to have final say for number of visitors allowed at any time in order to manage the patient's care. Visitor from yesterday, Kaidan, was still here and didn't want to go even when an Asari visitor named Liara suggested he get some rest.  He finally left for an hour when she suggested that if the Commander was awake he would order him to get  a hot shower and some food.

**Day 19**

Kaidan offered to help with the patient's care when he saw us struggling to change the bandages and apply medigel.  It is difficult to limit further trauma to the patient with so many tubes and devices to work around.   Kaidan said he could lift the patient with his biotics to provide better access. We were skeptical but he then proceeded to lift the patient gently to show us what he meant.  It was amazing.  All the patient's bandages were changed in less than half the normal time with practically no disruption to the medical equipment. I told him the Commander was fortunate to have him here.   Kaidan smiled at that, looked at the patient and said 'I will always be here'.

**Day 34**

Patient recovering well from physical injuries, but still unconscious. The broken bones are mending nicely but will still take several more weeks to fully heal.  Additional physical therapy will be required once the patient is up and able to move.  Kaidan remains at his side every day, and sometimes even overnight.   His devotion is an inspiration to all the medical staff who provide care to our patient.

**Day 54**

Patient regained consciousness today at 0548.  It was an incredible day.

"K... Kaidan?"

"John?! .... I'm here."

"God, are you ever a sight for sore eyes. Ungh,... make that sore everything."

"Don't try to move too much. You're still healing from your injuries."

"How long?"

"How long have you been here? Fifty-four days."

"And the crew?"

"The Normandy made it through the blast from the crucible. It took us a couple weeks to get back to Earth though.  That was the worst part, not knowing what happened to you for several days.  Where you were, and whether you survived or not.  I came as soon as I could."

"And the Reapers?"

"Destroyed. You did it John.  The galaxy is safe from the Reapers."

"I'm just glad you're here."

"I'll always be here."

" That's ...what the voice in the dream said."

"Dream?"

"I had the most amazing dream when I was out, Kaidan. I was lying in a pile of rubble.  Couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely breathe.  Smoke and dust everywhere. It felt like that was it, I was done. Then  I started to rise up, as though I was weightless, except I don't know how or why.  Up, out of the rubble and the dust.  Up through the clouds until I was high in the sky, floating in blue sky and warm light.  It was so peaceful, so beautiful.  Then I heard the voice, and it would say 'I will always be here'.  The same dream kept repeating, and every time the voice would get clearer.   ...Why are you crying?"

"It...it's a beautiful dream. I'm just so happy you are back.  I love you so much."

"I love you too. Always."

 


End file.
